Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are well-known in the electronic art for converting an analog input signal to a digital output signal. As such, they are used in many applications including radio receivers and in particular, mobile radio receivers. Such receivers, and especially mobile receivers, typically operate where the incoming radio frequency (RF) signal fluctuates in signal strength and overall quality due to interference with adjacent radio frequency signals. Such signals, which commonly are radio frequency channels, contain desired information which is to be ultimately decoded by the radio receiver. Both the received radio frequency channel and other radio frequency transmissions at the same or other carrier frequencies close to that of the desired radio frequency channel can change continuously during reception due to the non-constant propagation of radio frequency signals in the radio path from the transmitter to the receiver. Such non-constant propagation can be due to atmospheric conditions, moving objects within the atmosphere such as airplanes, as well as due to the movement of the mobile receiver or transmitter or sources of undesired interferers. As a result, signal levels at the antenna of a radio receiver can vary during the reception of the desired radio frequency channel.
Analog-to-digital converters convert the signal of the desired radio frequency channel and possibly other radio frequency channels that are close in carrier frequency to the desired radio frequency channel into the digital domain and as such, are used in all digitally modulated radio communication systems. Such converters can be found at any of various stages within the radio frequency receiver such as at the baseband, intermediate frequency or radio frequency locations.
As is known in the art, the speed and dynamic range requirements of an ADC depend strongly on the partitioning of the various signal processing blocks between the analog and the digital circuitry. Often, digital signal processing is preferred if the performance of the ADC is sufficient and the power consumption of the ADC is reasonable for a specific application. However, power consumption tends to increase rapidly as the speed and resolution requirements of an ADC increases. This power consumption increase is generally valid for all existing ADC topologies and therefore it is important in applications where power consumption is to be minimized (such as mobile radio frequency receivers) to optimize the dynamic range of the ADC to the anticipated reception conditions for that receiver so as to allow fast settling of the dynamic range during fluctuating radio frequency receiving conditions. This result in turn can be achieved by using controllable analog gain prior to presentation of the analog signal to be converted by the ADC, provided that sufficient analog filtering is present, especially when using the ADC and power limited receiving applications. In applications which are less demanding with respect to power consumption, a maximum dynamic range can be used all the time during reception, even when the larger dynamic range would not otherwise be necessary due to better than anticipated radio receiving conditions.
As seen in FIG. 1, a conventional direct conversion radio frequency receiver which uses analog-to-digital conversion typically operates so that the ADC uses a fixed number of bits at all times. As a result, the current consumed by the ADC is essentially constant. A typical receiver includes automatic gain control and filtering, both in the analog domain, to handle the incoming radio frequency signals so that the level presented to the ADC is approximately constant and hence, the number of bits used by the ADC can be limited to the minimum number required for further digital signal processing. In such prior art receivers, the analog signal processing requires a large maximum gain and a large gain control range in order to be able to receive incoming radio frequency signals having a large range of power levels at different conditions. Such analog gain control circuitry typically has unwanted characteristics including large direct current transients due to mismatches and other non-ideal aspects of such gain control circuitry. These unwanted phenomenon can be avoided and to a great extent, more easily removed with digital signal processing. Due to the development of integrated circuit technology, such digital signal processing can also be achieved with a reasonable amount of power consumption. However in that case, the ADC with a larger dynamic range and a higher sampling rate than in conventional direct conversion receivers with gain control is required. Such an ADC unfortunately consumes a substantial amount of power if used with maximum dynamic range at all times.